


Ivar's Little Army

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ivar found out he could have kids and got carried away.





	Ivar's Little Army

When Ivar realized that his cock wasn’t broken he was almost too happy to contain himself. 

When you, a simple seamstress, told him that you were pregnant with his child he wished more than ever that his legs were strong enough to let him jump for joy just once.

He wasted no time in proposing and marrying you before your belly had even began to grow. 

You gave birth to a healthy and capable son that he named Torstien, after a good friend of his father. A man that Ivar always remembered treating him well in his youth.

After the first son, Ivar was ready to implant an entire army in you.

Your next pregnancy came before Torstien had seen his second summer, this one turned out to be twins, Vonna and Aslaug. Then came Gida the next year, and then Ketill and after him was your youngest Runa.

Six children and you were months away from your seventh.

‘Mother Ketill is pulling my hair!’ Gida complained as you were cutting vegetables for the stew.

‘She stole my sword!’ your son argued.

‘No I didn’t! I told you Runa had it last! Gida shouted as she swatted at her brother.

‘Stop it you two! I keep telling you put your practice sword away Ketill, leave her alone and you go and find it.’ you scolded.

‘But moth-’

‘No buts, off you go.’ you ordered.

Gida grinned while Ketill left the kitchen.

‘Don’t look so smug, put his sword somewhere he’ll find it. I know you have it tucked under your furs. Next time I will not be so forgiving.’ you said. 

As Gida sulked off in came Vonna and Aslaug, jumping and laughing, being loud as always. 

‘Hello Mother!’ they said in unison.

‘Hello girls, why are you jumping?’ you asked.

‘We saw some frogs by the creek so we started jumping too!’ Aslaug giggled.

‘Well hop to make your beds, then finish the chores you left.

‘Yes Mother!’ they chimed hopping away.

Finally you went back to chopping now that you had peace once again.

‘Mama!’

You sighed and sat down the knife and waited while Runa came waddling toward you from where she had been playing.

‘Runa.’ you smiled picking up the toddler.

‘Nomma!’ she babbles clumsily grabbing a carrot from the table and began teething on it.

‘Nom nom!’ you cooed.

‘You baby her.’ 

You look up and see Ivar coming in on his crutches.

‘She is my baby, am I not allowed to baby her?’ you asked as Ivar leaned down to kiss your forehead.

‘Father!’ 

The entire household seemed to shake with how loud your children were.

Like the army they would grow to be they all came charging in.

‘Wait!’ you tried but it was too late Torstien had already already jumped and tackled Ivar to the ground and a second later all the kids were on their father.

‘Oi! You little shits get off me!’ Ivar grunted with no real malice in his voice.

‘We have overthrown you father! the thrown is ours!’ his eldest cheered.

‘Our thrown! Our thrown!’ the others cheered.

‘If you over throw me who will keep your mother from punishing you?’ Ivar panted tiredly.

It was then they all looked over at you as you glared at them.

‘Get off of my husband you little monsters.’ you said.

‘Offa Faa’ Runa added helpfully.

They all scrambled to get up and Ivar sat up but made no move to grab his crutch and stand.

Instead he looked at all his kids together as he often did with disbelief.

‘My children.’ he sighed to himself before he looked up at you and ran his hand over your swollen belly.

‘My beautiful wife.’ he hummed.

You smiled, still not used to having Ivar compliment you even after all these years of marriage.

‘Are you alright Ivar?’ you asked.

‘I’m fine, they haven’t killed me yet.’ Ivar said sending his kids a playful look.

‘Not yet Father.’ Vonna said cheekily.

‘Look at you threatening me.’ Ivar smirked.

‘Its a promise, we’ll take that thrown one day father.’ Ketill said.

‘I look forward to it my boy!’

‘Alright enough plotting to over throw your father, back to your chores all of you or no dinner.’ you warned.

‘Yes Mother.’ they all said before going back toward their bedrooms.

‘Torstien, take Runa with you, I wish to speak with your Father.’ you said handing the baby to your oldest son.

At last you were alone with your husband.

‘I missed you today my love.’ you said.

‘Not as much as I missed you.’ Ivar smiled, placing a kiss on your hand.

Ivar’s eyes moved from your eyes to you belly and he adjusted his position to place a kiss on your enlarged stomach.

‘I cannot wait to meet you little one.’ he said.

‘This will be the last little one Ivar. Running this house… nothing makes me happier, but nothing makes me as tired.’ you said.

‘Take in a few servants, I keep telling you this.’ Ivar said.

‘No, I don’t want my children raised by servants. My mother raised me and I will raise my kids.’ you said firmly.

‘(Y/N) please, just three more after this one my love.’ he pleaded.

‘Ivar…’ you sighed.

‘Please…my beautiful wife, just a few more and I will let you have peace.’ he said looking up at you.

‘Don’t we have more than enough? It like one comes out and then you hurry to put in another one in me…we are still young Ivar after this one give me a few years break.’ you bargain.

Ivar looked ready to argue but you leveled him with a look that left no room for discussion.

‘It is my body Ivar and I am free to decide how I use it, I just like for us to talk about things so there is no misunderstanding.’ you said.

‘I know, it is your body, I respect you for respecting yourself. I just…for years I thought I would never have children, never really let myself imagine it. I waged war after war because I wanted a life no child would fit in anyway. Then I found you and you gave me…everything.’ he spoke softly.

‘That first night with you was one of the best nights of my life, then you stayed by my side and looked at me like there was no man better than me in this world. I was never gonna let you leave, then you told me you were with child I was so happy…I got addicted to the feeling of knowing you were walking around with my child in you and then seeing the child that was me and you.’ he continued.

‘I want to feel that feeling as much as I can.’ he finished.

By the time he had finished speaking you had tears in your eyes.

‘You little imp…how could I say no after you say something so sweet.’ you whimpered.

Ivar smiled as he used the table to pull himself up enough to kiss you.

‘That was the plan.’ he grinned before you deepened the kiss.

‘Disgusting, we eat there old man!’ Torstien said from the entrance where he stood with Runa in his arms.

Ivar sighed and grabbed his crutches.

‘Who are you calling old you little bastard? Come here!’ he said before he began to walk toward the children.

Torstien hurried off as his father chased behind him.

‘He’s after us!’ your son yelled.

A great amount noise was made as Ivar played with his kids.

You could only sigh as you rubbed your belly.

‘Don’t get used to being the youngest…it won’t last long with a father like yours.’


End file.
